


Hey Sugar

by Beau_bie



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:05:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beau_bie/pseuds/Beau_bie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is terrible at flirting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey Sugar

Bucky walked into the bar, glad to be out of the rain. He pushed his wet hair back from his face and breathed out. He was supposed to be meeting his close friend friend Natasha, but she must have been running a little late. She wasn’t usually, but the rain was most likely the cause, so he thought nothing of it. He shrugged off his wet jacket and folded it over his arm, moving quietly to a booth. He sat down and looked at the food menu.

It didn’t take long for Natasha to turn up. “Sorry I was running late” Natasha said hurriedly, sitting across from him.

Bucky wasn’t going to admit that he was jealous that she was basically dry. He set the menu aside and looked across at her. “Stark drop you off?”

“Nice to see you too” she replied sarcastically. “And yes, Tony did.” She slipped her coat off and set it on the seat next to her. “So, how have you been?”

“Good.”

“How was work?”

“Busy.”

She nodded. “You still enjoying it?”

“Yeah, its good.” He shuffled around in his seat, fishing his wallet out of his back pocket. “What can I get you?”

“Whatever you’re getting?”

“Okay.”

He walked up to the bar. He was surprised that Clint hadn’t come over to see the both of them.

“How are you Bucky?” Clint asked, setting down the glass he was drying.

“Fine, thanks Clint. Nat is here-”

“I know. She isn’t talking to me at the moment.”

Bucky frowned. “Why not?”

“Hey Sam” Clint said, waving at someone who was behind Bucky. 

Bucky didn’t bother looking around. “But Nat still said to come here today?” He was confused. Why weren’t they talking? They had been dating for years. They lived together. Why wouldn’t they be talking?

“I think she is just under a bit of stress from work. I mean, sure Tony is a great guy, but... I can see why Tasha’s had enough.”

Bucky nodded. He was about to comment when Clint passed him the beers. “How much?” Bucky asked instead.

“Take them.”

He smiled. “Thanks Clint.”

“Welcome.”

He walked back over to Nat, setting her beer down on the table. “So, what’s the go with you and Clint?”

“Its just work” she sighed. “I have been flat out since Pepper has gone overseas for that meeting. Its a pretty big deal” she added, rubbing her temple, irritated. “She does so much and now I am doing that and my own job its driving me crazy.”

He nodded. “Sounds like you need a holiday.”

“At the end of the year Clint and I are going away.”

“Good.”

Natasha looked over his shoulder and hummed lowly.

“What?” he frowned, looking over his shoulder. “Oh.” He looked around quickly at his drink.

“See something you like?” she said teasingly.

He looked at her. “No. What are you talking about?” It was so obvious that he was blushing. He wasn’t one to feel shy or get embarrassed, but the small blonde male at the bar was... gorgeous.

She shrugged, brow raised, a knowing smile on her face. “Maybe you should just say hi.”

He shook his head. “I don’t know him.”

“Just go over and give him your best pickup line.”

Bucky downed half of his beer. “Okay.”

She grinned. “For real?”

He nodded. “Yep.”

“Good on you.”

Bucky nodded and walked over to the bar, ignoring Clint’s curious gaze. He leaned against the counter casually, looking at the blonde. “Hey Sugar, are you rationed?” he smiled his most charming smile.

The blonde man looked at him, a deep frown on his pretty face.

Bucky cleared his throat, embarrassment hitting him like a bus. “Can I maybe buy you a drink?” he asked softly, a light blush covering his cheeks.

“You right there?”

Bucky looked at the man who was now standing next to the blonde. “Uh...”

“He meant nothing by it” said Clint, looking at the man.

Bucky bowed his head, feeling like an idiot. “Uh, offers still there if-”

“I don’t drink alcohol.”

Bucky made eye contact with the blonde.

“It fucks up with my meds.”

Bucky nodded. 

The blonde looked at the other man, who was standing a bit too protectively near him. “Its fine, Sam.” Sam nodded and sat next to him on the other side. The blonde looked back at Bucky. “Thanks for your offer, but I’m fine. Thank you.”

Bucky nodded, feeling silly. “No worries.” He walked back over to the booth, slumping back down across from Natasha.

Clint walked over and sat next to her, shaking his head at Bucky. “What the fuck was that pick up line?”

Bucky shrugged. “Nat told me to say my best pick up line.”

Clint shook his head. “That was your best pick up line?”

“Yes, okay?” 

“What did he say?” Natasha asked, suddenly looking worried. 

“‘Hey Sugar, are you rationed?’”

Natasha pursed her lips, holding in her laughter. Clint rubbed her back as she let out a breath. “You didn’t?” she asked.

Clint nodded. “He did.”

“Oh god... that is both great and awful. We don’t ration sugar Bucky.”

“I know!” he groaned, hiding his head in his hands, embarrassed. “It means ‘are you going steady?’.”

Clint bumped his shoulder into Natasha’s. “It’s okay. He got rejected anyway.”

“I would probably reject you too if you said that to me.”

Bucky sighed. “I have no other pickup lines.”

Clint looked at Natasha. “Why pickup lines anyway?”

“I don’t know. I thought Bucky being the incredibly smooth guy that he is could easily go flirt with that guy over there.”

Clint chuckled. “How does it feel to be wrong?”

“I don’t want to talk about it” she joked.

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. “You coming home tonight?”

She nodded. “I will.” She leaned against him. “I’m sorry” she murmured.

“I know.” He kissed her forehead. “I have to get back to work. I’ll see you before you go.”

“Okay.” They kissed quickly, chastely.

Clint stood back up. 

“If he orders a drink, I’ll cover it” said Bucky, pulling twenty out of his pockets. “Keep the change.”

Clint shook his head. “You’re real smooth, aren’t you?”

Bucky shrugged. “Apparently not.”

Clint grinned and walked back over to the bar as Natasha chuckled to herself. 

Bucky sighed. “I am pathetic.”

“Yes. Yes you are.”

He sighed. “I should have just asked him out without any stupid pickup lines.”

She touched his hand. “Go and do it now.”

“That guy is probably his boyfriend” he sighed.

She shrugged. “Well, if you don’t say anything to him, I don’t want to hear about it later.” She sipped her drink before setting it back down. “I need something to eat” she sighed. “Oh, look” she whispered.

Bucky looked over his shoulder. Clint was talking to the blonde (he was basically kicking himself or not getting his name). He passed him a drink and when the blonde went to pay, Clint shook his head and held up his hand. It was hard to hear from here, but he was sure he could hear him say ‘its covered’.

Bucky smiled.

“See, he accepted” she smiled.

Bucky nodded, a small blush working its way over his cheek again. 

“So, what are you doing after this?”

“Nothing. Just going back to mine. I’m off tomorrow-”

“Ask him out.”

“What?”

She nodded in the direction of the blonde. “Ask him out” she repeated.

He nodded. “I’ll think about it.”

“What if you never see him again after today?”

Bucky swallowed thickly. “Um...” he chewed his lip. “Then I guess it wasn’t meant to be” he sighed.

She rolled her eyes. “Go and ask him out, or I will do it for you.”

Bucky shrunk down in his seat. “I feel like I have embarrassed myself enough for one day.”

“Well, it looks like its gonna get a whole lot more embarrassing” she said, finishing the last of her drink.

Bucky frowned but looked around, seeing the blonde, who was a lot shorter in person, walking over to him. “Oh no” he whispered.

Natasha just shook her head.

“Hi” the blonde said, sounding friendlier than their previous exchange. Bucky was surprised to see Sam hasn’t escorted him over, he was still at the bar chatting to Clint.

“Hi” Bucky replied.

“I just wanted to say thanks. For the drink. You shouldn’t have.”

“How else was I going to get a chance with a pretty thing like you?” Bucky knew it was cheesy, and if the guy walked away or cussed him out, he would accept it. Instead the blonde blushed a deep red. 

“Oh... um... Thank you.”

Natasha hid her face in her hand, but Bucky knew she was laughing.

“Welcome. So, I didn’t catch your name-”

“Steve” the blonde said, thrusting his hand out in front of him.

“James. But call me Bucky.”

“Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise. You have anything planned tomorrow?”

“Just my art class in the morning, but nothing else.”

“You’re a teacher?”

“I am. How did you guess?” Steve asked curiously.

“Good guess” he shrugged, smiling. “How about I take you to lunch?”

Steve smiled. God he looked so nervous. “Okay Bucky.”

Bucky could definitely appreciate the way his name sounded coming out of Steve’s mouth. “Um... do you want to meet here? Let’s say twelve thirty?”

“Sure. I’ll see you then. Sam’s dropping me back home so I don’t wanna keep him waiting.”

Bucky nodded. “No worries. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Steve nodded and walked back over to Sam. They said something to Clint who laughed loudly. 

“Clint really loves working here” Natasha smiled. “It makes me so happy that he enjoys his job.” She finished her drink. 

Bucky nodded and he watched Steve and Sam leave.

“Its okay, you will see him tomorrow.”

Bucky smiled. “You’re right.” To be honest, he couldn’t wait.


End file.
